1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing board games and more particularly pertains to a new game system and method of playing for entertaining a plurality of players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing board games is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,848 describes a system for playing a game based off fishing. Another type of fishing board game is U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,142 having a magnetic game of skill to emulate fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,182 has a plurality of holes extending through a top level of the board game to allow players to use a hooking device to retrieve items in the board game through the holes similar to fishing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new game system and method of playing that provides entertainment for a plurality of players.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new game system and method of playing that tests the skill of the players to retrieve the fish members from the fish containment member.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a game board being designed for being positioned on a support surface. A playing path is positioned on the game board. The playing path is comprised of a plurality of play spaces. A plurality of player tokens are placed one the playing path. Each of the players tokens is designed for being selected by one of the players whereby each of the player tokens is for representing the place of the associated one of the players on the playing path. A fish containment assembly is operationally coupled to the game board. The fish containment assembly selectively contains a plurality of fish members. Each of a plurality of retrieval members is designed for being gripped in a hand of the player. Each of the retrieval members is for retrieving one of the fish members from the fish containment assembly when one of the player tokens of an associated one of the players is placed on a portion of the play spaces of the playing path.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.